Peter Paul Rully
Peter Paul "Pyke" Rully is the main protagonist in Pyke 10. He is a journalist 11 year old kid who grew up happily in Pykewood. Appearance Pyke is a white Human kid with brown ivory hair covering the half side of his left eye. His ears have blue earings. He wears a blue shirt under his black top. He wears a medal with the symbol of Pykenetrix. He also wears a blue bracelet, black jeans, and a pair of blue shoes with the Pykenetrix symbol. He wears the Pykenetrix on his left arm. Powers and Abilities Pyke is a regular kid. But he is also a genius generally (according to the creator of Pyke he is very intelligent, being the most genius in the world, with an incredible IQ level), especially with photo journal. He has a talent of drawing and performing kung-fu. He has incredible skills in playing soccer, basketball, and baseball. He has superhuman jumping, as seen in "Adwaita's Magic", where he jumps into a 2 feet deep pool and jumps an incredible height into the air. He also can solve math, and science problems in limited time. Because of the Pykenetrix, he can change himself into an alien with incredible powers. He is incredibly good in skateboarding, biking, and running. He can run incredible distances in short time. Equipment Pyke is the main wielder of Pykenetrix.So he can change his shape,appearance,voice,and personality.Sometimes,his personality was change like Tigra become so far far far very very very aggresive,then Army Rex being more violentic moves,Braincrab being more like scientist,Jury Rigg being the personality of breaking and fixing things.And the latest is Alien X of having 3 personalities. Weakness Because he is a normal person, he is very weak against fighting aliens without using the Pykenetrix. He is also very afraid of the dark, and ghosts. He is sensitive and quick to cry.In Heroes Team and above it is not his main weakness. Personality In the original series,he is a noisy,naughty,and a lot of fearnes of ghosts and dark places such as grave,abandoned mansion,etc.Like Ben,he loves saying Argit "The Ugly Rat".Pyke loves telling Argit's secrets and scaring him.He also likes joking anyone.And also annoying villains that he is fighting. In Heroes Team,Pyke no longer noisy,naughty,fearness, and joking,annoying evryone.His noisyness,naughtyness,fearness,jokingnexx,and annoyingness are just little bit.Such as annoying Ben and Gwen.But there was a lot of changes when he become teen.Such as being angry while people are annoying him.And also if he saw a villain.He become the boyfriend of Alex.But he didn't realize that Alex sometimes hate him.He also hates if there anyone having a crush or falling in Alex. In Ultimate Battle,his personality on the previous shows are no longer on him.He become gentleman,having self-confidence,and loving people that also loves him.As shown in the 2 first episodes,he didn't hiding his fears in a situation.He become mature,and serious on a situation (such as when Kevin trying to kill Leoj,and when Aggregor complete the Map of Pykeinfinity).In the 34th episode of Ultimate Battle,he become ruthless,and not hearted.If there is some things hurt by his faults,he become violently,ruthless,and doing the hard violent ways.If he saw the Orange Offenders capturing aliens(and also when they kill em)he become ruthless and using all of his powers,strenth,and angryness to kill,destroy,and stopping their lives to let them go.If some villains don't know what did they do to escape or want to kill themselves,he will help and stop them.He also no fearness for nightmares and mummies.He is now have self-confidence,strong fighting spirit and a true superhero. In Carniverse, he is a gentleman,having self-confidence,maturity,serious,ruthlessly, and a strong fighting spirirt.He always hating the Pykenetrix if it is didn't work seriously. Category:Characters Category:Pyke 10:Ultimate Battle Characters